Reasons part 2 for Doctor and River ship
by Kurisutori618
Summary: When I'm questioned on why I ship couples, you know what a sometimes end up doing, I rant, I rant good. So this one is Qs and As version. This is not a ship basher, but I do have my own answers to vs them.


**When people question my Doctor/River ship - Heres Qs and As**

 **Here we go!**

* * *

 **Does River Song love the doctor more then the doctor?**

Yes, shes a person who had to overcome her conditioning of killing the doctor so she did everything she could to break it so read everything about him. So she could have her own opinions and views of the doctor and you know what in the end, she loved him no matter what.

The Doctor has loved before, he knows can't fall in love everytime cas he's just going to hurt and they will die before him. So believe or not, the doctor does love her, but I don't think it's a love that is strong enough for forever. But it had the potential to be and that's the saddest part.

 **Is River Song more suited more for the doctor then the doctor out of Amy and Clara and any other girl in his life?**

Yes in my case but the other ships are lovely. At times it's just the passionate shippers that are trouble and bully the other ships.

 **Is there another person or anything that triumph over the one person you have chosen?**

Yes the Tardis, if you verse the Tardis with the doctor verse the others, every girl would lose XDXD

 **Is the Doctor in love with River Song?**

Yes but I don't think we ever see him actually show onscreen the actual development but at the ITND episode for that kiss I guess so. I really hope so but then the Doctor doesn't always so forward on wording his feelings

 **Did the Doctor fall in love with River on the pyramid?**

No, he didnt love her then. I think it was off screen when he knew.

 **Not love at first sight then?**

No of course not, Ten thought she was odd, annoying, a mystery, couldn't be trusted. But it doesn't mean they had nothing. Eleven was still cold sorta when he saw her again too but he does trust her a little.

 **River song and the doctor love story was rushed not like Rose and the doctor!**

Lol River and the doctor, story is back to front, don't you think, everything he did with river, like affectionate gestures and behaviors were to test how she sees him. Did you think about that?

The Doctor is a good liar, and he's smart, he will find a way to figure River out even when she won't reveal anything. Rivers behaviors and actions, paint her picture in the Doctors head. He's not going to love her immediately, he gets to know her the way he only can. Reading her with every moment and time they are allowed.

 **Why did the Doctor marry River Song?**

No idea! maybe because of that confession, or how she described her memories that he hasn't lived yet. Or give something back to her. Make her dream come true after everything.

To get her to set time back in order, Noooo that Bull, he could have grabbed her wrist. 1103 years old, he must of finally seen the light that he could have a future with her through that moment.

 **Why didn't the Doctor mourn River song like he did Amy?**

He doesn't have enough in him to mourn River properly cas he knows she is not done yet. He is just going to see her in all time and space, her echos, But the data ghost from the library is the final blow to say, that's his River and shes gone, that one that's linear and the one out of his reach forever.

 **Does the doctor regret knowing River?**

No, he doesn't, he would never, she proved herself to him, actually could help him, didn't need to be explained of his difficult ideas, she just understood.

 **Why do you like River with the doctor?**

Because she's almost an equal to the Doctor, I can name an unlimited amounts of reasons why they are perfect for each other.

She never stays in one place, she thrives on her own adventures, not afraid to tell the Doctor he's wrong, she can take care of herself, she can be trusted with the Tardis, the Doctors everything..., accepts his faces, because she knows how it feels as she's a time lady, understand half of the things that are difficult for us to understand so she keeps up with him, she doesn't look like many other human companions yet she has the quality that the Doctor always find in his companions, and she loves him fiercely, even knowing every bad thing about him, yet loves him despite that. And still loves him and keeps doing that when he will inevitably hurt her in the end with out meaning too.

 **What is so different to River and the doctor then other ships on doctor who with eleven?**

Their relationship brought forth that issue of the physical age and face, that a lot of people complain that River looks too old to be with eleventh doctor and that's stupid in a story point of view, the whole show about regeneration is that their actual age doesn't physically apply to how much older then what they are, they are just faces and new personalities that are brand new and aren't really what they were born with. In a actor view point Yes! its really a big age gap, but story wise, people are stupid to pick on that detail, not a reason. And I love that the actors pulled it off. Cause I believed it.

 **Do you think River could of loved another person or anyone else?**

Nope the Doctor wrecked every other being on the planet for her. Not a bad thing XD Just flings mostly lol shes not a saint, but one thing I believe is anyone can give their body over, but your mind, love and soul that can't be taken, that has to be given. Otherwise do you really have them, do you really believe they want you as you want them?

 **But the doctor wrecked her life stole her childhood why does she love him.**

Believe or not, River managed to find a way to fix that in her own way, if there are things he couldn't do, doesn't mean she can't. Shes river song.

 **But she is annoying and say spoilers and sweetie so much isn't that a nuisance?**

Not really. If you watch her character properly, when she says spoilers, yeah its annoying at times, but that one word she says, it evokes so many feelings, pain, fear, laughter, happiness and then hate. So hah! As for Sweetie, if you watch the first two episodes of her intro of her character, sweetie was said by the dad of the little girl, the word meant someone you love dearly, family, someone you consider important. That why River could of said that to him. And it fits she considers him someone important and she loves him, and in the same level as family and isn't Amy and Rory his family.

 **But don't you think Rose and Clara are more better for the Doctor or eleven in general?**

Sigh…. Rose is the love of Tens life. So of course they match to people, but Eleven is a new generation. Whole new face and personality. If Rose saw Eleven, she would have to take time adjusting to his quirks and new self, memories could be there, but I don't think that would be enough.

But if it was River, she wouldn't blink twice. She understands the process and I can see her accept him with open arms. She never got attached to his faces, just look at her with Ten. She said you're younger then I ever seen you, through his eyes, and when I mean eyes, I'm not saying eye color remember , they are timelords, they could have a different connection to people. Like psychic connection or a different way of recognizing their kind. One fan writer said they could possibly see time in their eyes or a universe of colour in their eyes of their lifes to know what they to each other. That's a great answer that I found.

And Clara, I'm still warming up to Clara, sure she's adorable, she gets along with Eleven in a fun, teasing way. Yes they definitely are attracted to each other. (pouty face) But one thing wrong with this picture, Clara, yes, ran into his timesteam so she would be forever be with the doctor but answer me this, How many times will it take for her death to break the doctor. She is human, echos, how long would take for him to fail to save her, he cant always go get another Clara, he has to get her to know him all over again. That's just sad. And there is so much a Doctor can handle.

 **River treats him like a child! Isn't that weird? Like his mother or something?**

Hahaha! Have you met Eleven?, he does act like a child, but believe it or not, he needs someone to tell him he's wrong, someone to take care of him, and yes the tardis does that, but actually talk to him, keep him on his toes, laugh with, cry with, its not the same with beep noises and engine start ups.

The mum thing is weird but don't you think it would be boring if the Doctor did everything right and no one to counter his thoughts and decisions, give him a alternate solution. He doesn't need to always be the hero and have all the answers. River can be that for him, she could fill in and give him a break. He needs a challenge and not a person who is him, sometimes you needs a separate view.

* * *

ALRIGHT I FINISHED!

When get reviews on this I'm going to laugh, and no this isn't a ship basher rant this is just own opinions and reasons. You don't need to agree or like it I just like posting stuff on here. It's refreshing.

* * *

 _Author's note_

Hehehe, I write rants, deal with it lol. you don't have to fave, follow or review this. This is just for me. This is tragic at its core, and actually beautiful too.

I don't think I ever seen a couple like this before. And probably will never see it again. Benjamin Button is one and Time travellers wife is close but in doctor who its more magical and sci fi plot based with action and every genre possible in one show and its awesome.


End file.
